A Bird in the Hand
by Rya Sahari
Summary: A small stop near a fairy fountain leads to unexpected consequences... and a wish coming true for one Rito. (revised)


Link and Medii were sailing to the Earth Temple aboard The Courage of Red Lions, the open sea blue and sparkling ahead of them. "So all I have to do is pray at the temple and the Master Sword will regain its power, just like it had for my predecessor?" Medii asked. Link nodded and Medii giggled. "I feel so glad that I can help you out more!" She said excitedly. "I mean, I know being a sage is no easy thing, but I'm ready for it!" Suddenly, the lion's head on the boat turned back and spoke to Link. "A storm has started brewing in the South." He said, concerned. "It looks like it's coming this way, and it looks bad. Despite our pressure for time I think it would be good if we found an island for the storm to blow over."  
  
"You're probably right." Link replied, taking out his telescope and peering at the cloudbank ahead of them. He put the telescope away and took out his sea chart, finding the square they were on right now. "There's an island to the southwest of us, maybe a mile or two. She should be able to make it all right." Link turned the rudder and the sail moved, changing their course direction. They arrived at the island just as the rain started pouring down. Lightning split the horizon as Link anchored the boat and put the sail away. He ran with Medii to the shell on the center of the island and climbed down the hole, leading to the fairy fountain cavern inside. "We made it just in time." Medii said, shaking her feathers off. Link didn't respond and just looked at her, admiring her feathers. He always liked the Rito tribe, they treated him well and their wings were really cool. "Link? Link!" Medii shouted, snapping back Link to his senses. "Sorry Medii, was just a little preoccupied." Link replied, starting to pick up stray sticks lying around. When he gathered enough for a small pile he lit it and created a small blaze. "That's ok Link." She replied, sitting down next to the fire to keep warm. "I know how all this adventuring could clutter up your mind." Meanwhile, high up near the roof, a fairy sat there, watching. How interesting... it thought to itself. One of them wishes to be something else, and the other wishes to be with the first. I can make both their wishes come true with just one little spell. It giggled and disappeared, leaving a little bit of fairy dust in the air. Back down on the floor, Medii had curled up and lied down next to the fire, sleeping. Link just sat there; awake, staring at the heart of the fire. He looked over at the Rito and admired her form, especially her wings. Since the first time he visited the Rito postal island he was fixated on the feather people. Leaning back on a rock, he looked over at the young Rito lying there next to the fire. I wonder what she's dreaming about." He pondered. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming thirst in his throat and he stood up, looking for water. I knew I should have bottled some up before I left Dragon Roost Island. He thought to himself. He walked up to the fairy fountain and looked down at the shimmering pool of water. Without thinking he cupped his hands and brought some of the water up to his lips, taking a drink. Link was amazed at how good it was, it ran cool and clean down his throat, and he found himself drinking several large gulps before satisfied. With his thirst sedated he walked back to the fire and lied down, quickly drifting off to sleep. About an hour later Link awoke, a slight pain in his arm. He got up and stretched it up slightly, hearing the storm wailing outside. The fire had gone out, leaving behind a few coals in its wake. He took a few sticks, having a bit of trouble because his fingers were so numb, and rebuilt the fire. When it crackled to life he jumped back in surprise, seeing his hands and arms covered in deep brown feathers. "Wha, what's going on here?" He said to himself, watching as he sees the feathers traveled up into his sleeves. He lifted up his shirt and saw a feathered crest on his chest. When he put his hands to his face he felt a yellow beak where his mouth used to be. Now in a panic, he squawked, causing Medii to wake. "Link! What happened to you?" She said, gasping. Link just shook his head, and Medii walked over to him and looked into his now-red eyes. "How did you become a Rito?" "I. I have no idea." Link said, jumping in the air and trying out his new wings. "Well, I think you look cute." Medii said, giggling. She gave him a hug, smiling. Link blushed and looked up at the hole in the ceiling, saying, "it sounds like the storm stopped, better get going." The two walked up and back to the boat, finding it gone. "Wha. what happened to the boat?!" Link said, looking at the crystal blue sea for some sign of the boat. Medii walked a little down the shore, sitting down. "I don't see it Link." She said, looking out. "The storm probably blew it out to sea, should we go look for it?" "Better not." Link replied, walking over and sitting down next to her. "He knows where we are, he'll get back eventually." The two sat there for about an hour, tossing stones into the water. Why can't I tell him? Medii thought with disgust as she looked over at Link, who was talking about his family, mainly his sister. We've been here forever just talking. he's a Rito now, it wouldn't be weird anymore.argh! This is so frustrating! "Medii?" He asked, poking her. "Hey Medii, are you-" his words were suddenly cut short as she lunged her head up and kissed him. A surprised Link fell back, looking up at the other Rito in shock. "Link, I'm so sorry." Medii said, tears welling up. Before Link could say anything she started sobbing and ran to the other side of the island, hiding behind a large rock. Link got up and walked around the fairy shrine, sitting back down next to her and rubbing her back. "I. I just wanted. to tell you. how I felt." she said, sobbing into Link's chest. "Medii." he said, looking down at her as he tried to digest what just happened. "Why didn't you just tell me before?" He finally said. "I. I thought it would be too weird. at first." She replied, her crying ceasing but still sniffling a lot. "Since. you weren't a Rito. But now. you a Rito. and just now. I was so shy." "There there Medii." Link said, patting her on the shoulders, grinning slightly. "You could have just told me, but I think I liked your way better." Medii stopped sniffling and looked up at him, eyes shining. "R. Really?" She said, brightening up a little. He nodded and leaned down, closing his eyes as they connected beaks in a warm embrace. "Look what we have here." something said next to the two, causing them to break the kiss and look up. The Courage of Red Lions was staring down at them, flashing a huge wooden grin. The two Ritos blushed, climbing into the boat and hoisting the sail. "You could make an excellent postman when we're done here." Medii commented as the boat lunged forward. Link just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, and then looked out with his telescope. "Make sure you concentrate on your mission Link." The Courage of Red Lions said, turning around and looking at him. Link grinned at the wooden face, saying, "just keep your head forward." When the boat complied he turned and kissed Medii again, snuggling against her as they sailed towards the setting sun. **** Riptor: *blowing his nose into a tissue* Rya: What's going on with you? Riptor: It's just sad, later on he has to leave her down in that temple all by herself. Rya: Well. uh. I'm sure he comes back for her afterwards. Riptor: How do you know? You've never even finished the game yet! Rya: \0..0/ *whaps him* Don't tell people that! I just haven't had time to finish it, that's all. Riptor: *rolls eyes* Sure.. 


End file.
